If I Die Young
by Cap's Girl
Summary: Song fic- If I die young- The Band Perry.  Sorry good story... bad.. no make that AWEFUL at summrying..Character death


_If I die young, burry me in satin, lay me down in a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song._

He couldn't believe it, she was gone. It was just two days ago, they had been getting lunch at one of the local cafes in town when a man jumped out of a car with black tinted windows and begun to randomly shoot around him. Many were hurt that day; Amelia Pond was the only to die.

_Lord make me a rainbow, shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors. Ooh, and life ain't always what you think it's gonna be, no ain't even gray when she buries her baby_.

Rory looked at Mr. and Mrs. Pond. They were both so miserable at the loss of their only child. He remembered his wedding day, and how exultant Amy was that her parents were there, not just at the wedding, but back from where ever they had been.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time. If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time._

Hundreds of people came to pay their respects to 'the poor girl who died in that awful accident, and her family.' A mere handful actually came to pay their respects to the 'Great Amy Pond, the girl who survived the Weeping Angels, and lived to tell the tales of the Pandorica. Nearly every man, woman, and child brought flowers, only her closes friends and family brought big yellow sunflowers, those were placed inside the casket with Amy.

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand._

Rory touched the dark, mahogany casket; the inside was a cream, white, and satin. Amy's dress was soft white cotton. She seemed so peaceful. The white made her appear paler than ever, but her hair looked the brightest shade of red ever imagined.

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever, who woulda thought that forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time._

He thought about the first time he saw Amy, they were 10 and in the same class, he loved her immediately . He didn't talk to her until they were 13, before he moved away, well one wouldn't really 'talking' so much as he was adverting his gaze, blushing, and mumbling, one of Amy's friends was snickering at him, and Amy was smiling and nodding. The next time they talked, they were 16, Rory had moved back, and he asked her out, a few days later she accepted. After that the rest is history…

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls, what I never did is done. A penny for my thoughts , oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar, there worth so much more after I'm a goner , and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing, funny when you're dead , how people start listening._

"Where are we going?" Rory asked Amy and the Doctor.

"Just stay here with the Doctor I'll be right back!" Amy said with a smile and a sad look in her eyes.

"But…." Rory began to protest, but Amy had already slipped out the doors of the TARDIS. Rory saw a glimpse of the outside, they were in a beautiful neighborhood. Amy had been acting a little sad the last few days, then the Doctor tiring of her mopping pulled Amy aside and had a stern talk, but Rory didn't hear what was said.

The TARDIS door opened and Amy was back.

"Ready?" Doctor asked. Amy smiled and nodded, and in a few moments and they were gone. Amy and The Doctor never told Rory what she did that night, but Rory never asked.

_If I die young, burry me in satin, lay me down in a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. Gather up your tears, keep them in your pocket, save for a time when you're really going to need 'em. The sharp knife of a short life, well I've just enough time. So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

After a sad and tiring day, Rory was on his way home. As he got out of his car, he heard it, The TARDIS. He ran across the lawn, only to fall to his knees as the TARDIS disappeared. He fought back more tear as he went into the house that he and his beautiful love once shared, once inside he let the tears fall free, then he saw something sitting on the table in the kitchen, it was a little note.

Rory picked up the note. It read:

'Rory, don't cry for me. I'm in a better place, and someday, my boys will be here with me. I have always and will always love you.'

-I love you forever,

Amy.


End file.
